A Past: Unrevealed
by Billiam and Jefferson
Summary: Grumblemon, Mercurymon, Arbormon and Ranamon exist in the Digital World...but what is their purpose? Why were they brought there? And who were they before they became these entities?


Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon Frontier. If we did, would this be a stinking FanFic? Right.  
  
A/N: We had this idea for a while to explain the origins of the dark side of the Legendary Warriors. So this is our story. The names of our characters are those of people we know. Will (me, co-author 1), Jeff (co-author 2), Ryan (a non-author but friend or ours) and Hannah (girl that Jeff knows). Kouichi is still in, of course. So, that is that. Enjoy.  
----------  
A Past Unrevealed  
Chapter One-The Other Arrivals  
  
He looked up and he saw a sight that he didn't usually see.  
  
He saw a small boy in a yellow hat shoved into a train by two other kids. A girl in purple entering it from another side. A boy in a blue jumpsuit took that same train as well. He then saw a boy in a bandana and a blue jacket enter a different train. A fifth boy in a red outfit and brown pants leapt onto the first train as it departed.  
  
Suddenly, a voice came from his cell phone, a dark sounding voice, not similar to the one that called him here. "The power of Steel is strong within you, if you wish to awaken that power choose a train."  
  
"Steel...hmph" The young man brushed his black hair to the top of his head and donned sunglasses. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a white shirt beneath it, blue jeans and black boots. He stepped forward to a black train. "I guess taking a train is better than...where I am now" With that he entered.  
  
The same voice suddenly came to three other children in the station, they seemed to be the only ones left. First was a boy wearing a blue striped shirt, and a navy blue pair of baggy pants, he had a pair of glasses over his eyes, short black hair on his head, and a pair of black tennis shoes on his feet.  
  
"The power of Earth lies within you, waiting to be awakened, accept the power, board the train." The boy looked at the only train left, a black train with three strange red like circles on it. "...even though that's incredibly freaky...it's better then being bored out of my skull.." He boarded the train.  
  
"Who're you?" Asked the first boy who had entered, lowering his sunglasses. Will pulled off his sunglasses and inserted them into his pocket.  
  
"I could ask you the same question" The second boy responded, eyeing the first while doing the same with his glasses.  
  
"Well, it seems we're gonna be on the same train a while" Replied the first. "We might as well know each other's names.  
  
"Fine...my name's Jeff Miller. And yours?" He said, giving in to the boy's logic.  
  
"The name is Will. Will Gonzalez" Replied he who called himself Will. "I come from Spain, but my parents came here on vacation a few days ago, and wanted to stay another...four weeks. I'm guessing you're American?"  
  
"Indeed, my Spanish friend..." Jeff sat in the seat opposite of Will. "I'm here so I don't have to waste another summer break in America."  
  
"Ah I see" Will replied, sitting down. Hey noticed someone in the corner. "Who's that weird-looking dork over there?"  
  
Jeff turned and looked. "I don't know...he looks like he's looking for someone though.."  
  
"Hey, there are other people here!" A loud voice came as a someone large boy, about Jeff's age walked in. He had short, spiked brown hair with black pants and shoes with red shirt. His jacket had a small Canadian flag sewn into the sleeve. "Hello there"  
  
"And what the hell are you?" Asked Will, eyeing the strange kid suspiciouslly.  
  
"The name is Ryan Cuza" Replied the guy. "Ryan Cuza, greatest card duelist of Canada" He held up a bunch of cards.  
  
"Those are cards are for people who are fools. Scratch fool, more like FOO" Will said, chuckling. "Why would you play with them cards, ya foo?"  
  
"They're fun" Ryan took a seat next to Jeff, not noticing he was there. "Ah one day you'll get it. So where's this headed anyway?"  
  
"No idea" Replied Will.  
  
"Thank you, Mr.T..." Jeff mumbled.  
  
Suddenly, someone else walked in. "Hello anyone in here?" Jeff thought this train was starting to get crowded, then the owner of the voice, walked in to the car the 3 were in. She was a girl, who was wearing glasses over her eyes, a pink hoodie type shirt with the hood pulled down, a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, and her brunette hair pulled up in to a bun.  
  
Jeff just blinked. "Uh...I'm..uh..Meffrey Jiller, Er, I mean Jeffrey Miller!"  
  
"And thus we hear the mating call of the yellow-bellied foo" Will whispered to Ryan, who chuckled.  
  
Jeff discreetly Kicked Will in ths shin, and mumbled. "Quiet you!"  
  
Will stood up. "Ow! WHY YOU LITTLE!" Will began to strangle the smaller young man.  
  
Jeff let out gacking noises. "Gack! Stop it, you'll kill us all!"  
  
Will let go. "Don't kick me in the shin, ya foo"  
  
The girl stared at Jeff for a second before answering. "Um...hello Jeff. I'm Hannah Peters" She then looked to Will, and Ryan. "Why are you guys here"  
  
Suddenly, all the doors, on the train closed, as it jarred, and left the station.  
  
"I guess were finally headed towards...wherever we're going" Jeff said, looking out the windows. Ryan pulled Jeff back into the train.  
  
"What gives?" Asked Jeff.  
  
"My uncle, also named Ryan, did that. And let's just say that when someone tells you to keep all parts of your body in the car, you damn well better" Ryan scolded.  
  
"Whatever..." Jeff mumbled.  
  
Suddenly, the train started rocking, and the cell phones of all four people started glowing.  
  
The same dark voice that called them there sounded again. "Welcome my five warriors, to your destiny."  
  
Will looked to Jeff, then to Ryan, then to Hannah. "One...two...three...hey, there's only four of us!" Will said aloud.  
  
"What? Only four?" silence for a minute. "...Water, Steel, Wood, Earth, Ah the warrior of Darkness has not yet come around...I shall deal with him later."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Ryan. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'll be blunt. I have called you here because the four of you have the potential to become great warriors, even lengendary warrior material."  
  
"Legnedary Warriors eh? That has a nice ring to it." Jeff said, pondering the title.  
  
"But there is a fifth of you, the warrior of Darkness, who has not yet realized his potential, he will come around soon enough though."  
  
"He's probably a foo" Will commented.  
  
"However...to fully achieve your destiny, I need to make a few modifacations." Suddenly their cell phones let out a strange glow and transformed in to strange devices.  
  
"These, are your D-tectors, with them, you can fuse with the aicent spirits, I have left scattered throughout the digital world."  
  
"Whoa, D-tectors? Spirits? Digital world? What the heck are you talking about?" Jeff asked quizically.  
  
"You'll see soon enough" The voice replied, and faded.  
  
"...Wait, who WAS that?" Jeff asked. Everyone shrugged.  
  
The train suddenly rocked again, and came to a complete stop.  
  
"I guess the ride's over." Hannah said.  
  
"Good, I'm kind of hungry..." Ryan opened the door and leapt out.  
  
"Holy ass!" Ryan exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, this is stupposed to be suitable for young audiences" Will said.  
  
"Where I come from, Canada, we said things like that all the time" Ryan replied. "Ass ass ass ass ass!"  
  
"What? What is it?" Jeff asked, as he jumped out of the train. "Holy shrimp!" He exclaimed.  
  
Hannah looked at Will. "...What could be getting those two so worked up?"  
  
"Well, from the ten minutes I've known them, they probably saw a duck" Will nodded and got out after them.  
  
It wasn't a duck, it was a huge mountain range.  
  
"I've seen better" Will said, crossing his arms.  
  
Hannah walked out after Will, and looked up at the mountain range. "Wow, that's pretty big." She stated.  
  
"So...I'm guessing THIS is the digital world..." Jeff said, looking around.  
  
"Let's check this place out" Will said, examining the area.  
  
"Why hello there!" A voice suddenly called out.  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!" Will yelled, turning around and throwing a blind kick.  
  
The owner of the voice was a giant snail, with a mustasche. "Ahh!!" it yelled as it was kicked by Will.  
  
"Whoops. Sorry" Will chuckled. "Who're you?"  
  
"The Snail quickly righted himself, and got his bearings. "My name is Karosuki Numemon."  
  
"Geez, that's a fancy name..." Jeff said.  
  
"Mmm, I could go for some escargo" Ryan said.  
  
Karosuki Numemon suddenly got a slightly paniced look on his face. "Uh...who exactley are the four of you?"  
  
"That's easy. The name is Will, Will Gonzalez, the coolest guy this side of Spain" Will grinned, striking a pose.  
  
"And my name is Ryan Cuza, the best card dueslit of Canada" Ryan added with a smirk.  
  
"I'm Jeff Miller, and I'm stuck between tow pieces of a moron sandwhich...." Jeff said, rolling his eyes. Will and Ryan began to punch Jeff in his arms. "Ow! Stop it!" Jeff exclaimed.   
  
Hannah just let out a sigh. "I'm Hannah, pleased to meet you..."  
  
"Um...anyway...why exactly have you come to our little corner of the digital world?" Asked the snail Digimon.  
  
"Adventure...and yuri" Will said. "Mostly yuri"  
  
Jeff whacked Will in the back of the head. "We're here to become legendary warriors."  
  
"Speak for yourself" Will said.  
  
Karosuke Numemon's eyes widened at this. "All five of you are here to become legendary warriors?"  
  
"Yeah, at least I think all of us are here for that..." Jeff said casting an eye in Will   
  
"Well, if liking yuri is a crime then so be it" Will grumbled, crossing his arms.  
  
"It should be." Jeff mumbled.  
  
"Ahem. Anyway...if all five of you are truly here to become legendary warriors, then are any one of you here a canidate for the Human Spirit of the Earth?" Karosuke Numemon asked.  
  
"Mine said Steel...but it might mean Earth..." Will said.  
  
"I'm Wood Uh...I'm guessing that ain't it..." Ryan added.  
  
"I was told I'm Water, so that can't be me.." Hannah said.  
  
"Wait...I was told that the power of earth dwelled within me! It must be me!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Gee, ya think?" Asked Will, annoyed.  
  
"Then I have something to show you, come with me." The snail motioned to Jeff, then slithered off.  
  
"Well...see ya later." Jeff waved, and followed him.  
  
"Ok, so while he's getting his spirit, we have a matter to address...how are we gonna get off this mountain?" Hannah pondered as she sat down on a rock.  
  
"If I have Wood powers, I can make trees for bridges!" Ryan held up his hands. "Now tree...come to me!" The tree stayed exactley where it was. "Oh...I guess I don't have the powers yet" Ryan chuckled. "Heh heh..."  
  
Will and Hannah groaned.  
  
Suddenly, the ground started shaking, and some rocks near the four exploded, and what appeared to be a rhinoceros with rocks all over it's body appeared.  
  
"Okay now tree...get rid of the stupid rhino..." Ryan muttered omniously. Nothing happened. "For crying out loud..."  
  
The rhino let out a gignatic roar, and proceded to charge the three. 


End file.
